just like last time
by FourTris4life2005
Summary: Tris wakes up. In Abnegation? She wakes up realizing that she has another chance. Another chance to save hundreds of lives. Another chance to love. Another chance.
1. Chapter 1

**hi. how r u doing? good? good. so... the weathers been...nice.**

 **Enjoy?**

My eyes burst open. What's going on? Were am I? I can't feel my body and I start to panic. I do the only thing I could do in this kind of situation. I close my eyes and imagine a field. a big field. with flowers. The suns rays beat down on my arm. The grass is so tall that they go up to my thighs. I brush my hands through the grass. It feels real. But then everything, Every memory, every feeling, hit me and everything turns black. pitch black.

 **_o0o_**

I am in the field again. This time there are flowers everywhere. I bend down and pick one up. And considering that I got shot three times in the stomach, I don't feel anything. At all. I hear my name being called. I turn around, but there's no one there. I keep hearing my name. Suddenly, the sky turns grey, full of clouds. The setting changes and I am in... in... no where. It's pitch black and my name is chanting everywhere. It starts to yell. I sink down to my knees and cover my ears with my hands. I yell.

"Tris!" My eyes burst open, once again. I see my mom shaking me awake. My mom. _My mom._ I jolt up and hug her in a tight hug.

" I thought you were dead mom!" I sob into her Abnegation robe. Abnegation. _Abnegation._ What am I going here?

" It's just a nightmare sweetie" her voice is soft and gentle like a cloud. I suddenly feel a stab of pain in my stomach. I groan.

" It's time for breakfast, Beatrice." breakfast? Where am I? I look around and see gray walls. A cupboard with gray clothes hanging in it. Abnegation. I'm in Abnegation. What am I doing here? What is mom doing here? The stab of pain returns to my stomach and I quickly get out of bed, big mistake. It just got worst. I run to the bathroom and lift my shirt. I gasp.

There are 3 bullet holes in my stomach. I should be bleeding. I should be dead. I realize that after a second, I don't feel the pain. It's like there's nothing there. I also notice that my hair has been recently cut. I try to remember the last time I cut my hair in Abnegation. Aptitude test. oh no.

 **_o0o_**

I walk into the Hub. Just like last time.

I take a seat. Just like last time.

I say goodbye to my parents. Just like last time.

I turn to Caleb and look at him in disgust. Not like last time.

"Caleb Prior" Before Caleb leaves I grab his collar and bring his face close to mine. I look him straight in the eyes.

"I know you will choose Erudite." He looks at me shocked.

"How would y-you know?" He's shaking. I grin.

" If you try to hurt mom and dad. I. will. kill. you." I lean closer to him.

" And this time I won't hesitate." I let him go. He stumbles on his way to the bowls. He looks up at me. I mouth a single word. A word I should have said last time

'bye'

His blood goes into the bowl. The water turns a light shade of pink.

"Erudite" I ignore the gasps and cries. And wait impatiently.

"Beatrice Prior" I lean close to mom

"Take care of dad. I know he will not forgive me, But tell him that even if he does or not, I will always love him." She smiles.

I walk up to the bowls and grab the knife from Marcas. I glare at him. This 'man' is a _monster._ I grab the knife and a drop of blood goes into the bowl.

"dauntless" just. like. last .time.

 **I know this is** ** _very_** **short but the next chapter will be longer. I promise. Do you guys have any suggestions?**

 **Bye Pansycakes!**

 **~FourTris4life2005**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI. I like cake.**

I run out of the building. My feet pounding. My chest burning. Despite the fact that I died, I never felt this alive. I am running only to relies I am in front of the dauntless born. I slow down to go with the transfers. Man, there slow. I hear the train horn and smile spreads across my face. It's been a long time. People start to jump on, so I follow them. I get on with ease.

"that was extremely good. For a _stiff_." I turn to see Peter with the widest grin. I try to control the urge to punch him. I realize that I have to change his character. He did save me. just another thing to my long list.

"Why thank you." I answer with a friendly smile. I need to start off good with him. But he doesn't return the smile. Just stares. Not a shock stare, or an evil one. I just turn around and stick my head out the window

Every breath I take, I am one Breath closer to Tobias.

So I start breathing.

 **_o0o_**

"there making us jump off ?!" I turn to see Christina yelling. Christina. A tear rolls down my cheek, but luckily the wind makes my hair cover my face. I hold her hand.

"together?" I manage to choke out. she nods.

"okay..1...2...3!" We both jump off. I land on my feet and Christina lands on her knees. We both let out a chuckle. But then something hits me. Rita. I turn around and see her sobbing. I could have saved her. The guilt rises in me. How many more people are gonna die? _Again._ surprisingly, peter doesn't make a comment like next time.

"Listen up! My name is Max! I am one of the leaders of your new faction!" shouts Max ON the other end of the roof. I tune him out until I here,

"You want us to jump _off_ a ledge?" I don't know why it shocks her.

"Yes." He has an amusement on his face. But I have twice as much as him.

I am so close to Tobias.

"Is there water in the bottom or something?" Someone asks.

"Who knows?" Everyone glances everywhere but Max. I start to chuckle.

"you find something funny stiff?" Max retorts.

"yeah actually. I would like to go first." I reply sharply. His face is shocked. I just break into laughter. I walk over to him and jump onto the ledge.

"Here I come Tobias." I whisper so that only I can hear. I jump.

 **Four POV**

I wait for the Initiates with Lauren behind me. What is taking Max forever. Suddenly a grey blur flashes down and hits the net. The initiate just laughed. _laughed._ I glance at Lauren to see she is as shocked as me. I take _her_ out of the net. She looks at me and her face drops. Did I do something wrong. I get her out and she has tears in her eyes. I definitely did something wrong.

"Can't believe it," Lauren says behind me.

"A stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of." I look back down at the girl. She has the most distinct eyes. Her blond hair is in a messed up bun. She has a look of fire in her eyes and something else. _Determination?_

"there's a reason she left them, Lauren. What's your name." I ask her. Her eyes light up at my voice.

"Tris, my name is Tris." Her voice is light, But I can tell she has seen things that no one should. I can see it in her eyes.

"First jumper- Tris!" Soon another Candor jumps into the net. I don't know why, But I set my hand on her back. When I feel her shiver, I smile.

"Welcome to Dauntless."

 **I know, I know, this is short, but don't worry I will post later today.**

 **Thank you tlcoopi7 for commenting on my last chapter(I will definitely take your suggestion into consideration ;))**

 **Bye Pansycakes!**

 **~FourTris4life2005**


End file.
